Their Sister's Boyfriend
by Kaitlynn Gold
Summary: Modern AU: Lucy has three brothers who have to learn to deal with their little sister's new boyfriend. Contains Gruvia, Jerza, NaLu, Loke and Aries, and GaLe. Rated T for craziness, accidental stripping, and Natsu's weirdness.
1. Trailer

**Lucy: So Katie wanted me to talk to all of you about this new thing she'll be doing with more "cinematic" stories: the essential trailer for it. That's what this is. Consider yourselves to be critics for it, like when she saw "Earth to Echo" back in June before it officially came out.**

** Katie: That's right, so for these "trailers", just imagine a voice you'd like to hear, okay? Here we go!**

Lucy Heartfilia was every guy's dream girl. She was beautiful, kind, had a great sense of humor, and loved to go out on the town. But, there was one thing that kept her from going out on dates.

"So, Sting asked me out today—"

"You aren't going anywhere, sis."

Three things, actually. Her brothers. Gray.

"If any guy wants to date you, they have to talk to us first."

Loke.

"You'll only start dating when we're dead."

And Jellal.

"As long as you're home by ten, I don't really care."

But when a misunderstanding leads to a new school, it also leads to new guys and new problems. Meet Natsu. Football captain, hot, popular, and he has Lucy in his sights to be his girl.

"Go out with me."

"I can't. I have my brothers, and whenever I try to go out on a date with anyone, they keep me home."

"Who said you have to tell them?"

It'll take a few friends to get this girl out on a date.

"Levy, if my brothers call your house, tell them I went to get a pizza or something."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

"So where's Lucy?"

"Getting a pizza."

"Where's Lucy?"

"Getting some snacks."

"Where's Lucy?"

"On a date."

Now, her brothers have to learn how to let go of their little sister and let her live her own life.

"We told you that you're not allowed to date!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I don't need you holding my hand, protecting me from every little thing that life throws my way!"

And maybe her new boyfriend can help them do it.

"So how do I stop my sister from hating me?"

"Just let her go. She needs space."

_Their Sister's Boyfriend_, coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you!

**Katie: Yeah, that one was a piece of crap. Half the time you didn't know what the Frick was going on! Let us sum up the plot… in song! Kick it, Starry!**

** Starry: No.**

** Katie: Fine! Basically,**_** Their Sister's Boyfriend**_** is a story of three overprotective older brothers who need to learn that their sister isn't a baby any more, and they can't protect her forever. This story will have plenty of odd twists and turns to go along with it, and lots of humor, too.**

** Starry: Enjoy it… while you can.**

** Katie: Read and Review!**


	2. New School, New Friends, New Boys

**Starry: Katie is on a job right now so I have to handle posting this. This story is actually rated T because Lucy has a "wardrobe malfunction" in it.**

"So, Gray, do you think we'll win against Lamia High?" Lucy asked.

"Of course! You forgot I'm on the team!" he answered.

"And I'll be in the stands cheering you on!"

"That's my sister!"

At the game, Lucy wore a Sabertooth High skintight shirt, the one her brother said was lucky.

"Go, Sabertooth!" she cheered. Gray ran for a touchdown. As Lucy leaned forward, someone clipped her shirt in a way that as soon as she lifted her arms up in victory, her shirt ripped, revealing her chest in a way that got everyone's attention. She covered her chest while a newspaper reporter snapped pictures.

"Expelled?" Loke asked his sister when she got home from school.

"For my shirt coming off," she answered. "It wasn't even my fault and I'm getting punished."

"Well, there's only one solution," Jellal told her. "We're going to a new school, all four of us, Fairy High."

"A new school?" Lucy asked. "Isn't it a little drastic?"

"We're going to make sure our baby sister doesn't get hurt like that again," Gray said, completely ignoring Lucy's question. "This is why Loke and I are going to make sure we're in every single one of your classes."

"Every single one!? I love you guys, but that's a little too much brother time for me! How about I have one class without you two?"

"That's a fair request," Jellal said, nodding. "We'll figure out which class when you get your schedule."

***first day Fairy High #artclass***

_I'm so glad Loke and Gray let me have Art by myself,_ Lucy thought.

"Hi!" a small girl with light blue hair said to her. "I'm Levy McGarden. Are you new here?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and yes, I'm new."

"Good, because I know just about everyone in this school."

"Then you have two other people you need to meet. Anyway, it's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too! Oh, and don't look now, but Natsu's watching you!" Lucy peered over her shoulder to see a boy with pink hair staring at her. "He hasn't shown this much interest in a girl since Lisanna transferred to Sabertooth High."

"Oh, you know Lisanna? We were best friends!" Lucy was happy to know Lisanna's old friends were in her classes. Levy was nice, and Natsu a bit creepy, but she could live with that.

"You know, you look awfully familiar. I think I saw your picture in the paper a few weeks ago…"

"You did? What was it of?"

"I'd tell you, but there are guys listening in. Pass the red."

"So Lulu, how was your first day?" Jellal asked at dinner.

"Don't call me Lulu!" Lucy groaned. "It was good, except Loke and Gray kept following me everywhere, even to the one class we agreed I could take on my own."

"Make any friends?" Loke asked.

"In Art, I met a nice girl named Levy and a creepy boy—"

"You're not allowed to date," Gray interrupted.

"I said he was _creepy_, not _cute_! Anyway, his name was Natsu. He kept staring at me, and I think the kids at school know about 'the incident'."

The next day, Lucy and Levy met up in the cafeteria. Lucy had persuaded two girls named Juvia and Aries to have lunch with Gray and Loke so she could eat alone with Levy.

"So what was that picture of?" Lucy asked her new friend.

"Here," Levy said, handing Lucy a newspaper clipping. It was from the _Crocus News_. The picture had Lucy covering her bare chest in embarrassment while Loke shoved the reporters away.

"T-that's me. How did you get this picture?"

"Some girl from Sabertooth High named Angel sent it to me. No idea how she got my address."

"Have you shown this to anyone?"

"No. Natsu saw it when I took it out of the envelope and showed it to a bunch of people, though."

"Ugh!" Lucy's head hit the table in frustration. "Just what I needed! We moved here to start over, and that picture just had to show up."

"Lucy, I know it was an accident. Just relax. If anyone bugs you, just kick them away!"

"I like you, Levy! You're not judging me as some… stripper girl who lost her top for the heck of it."

"You lost your top once?!" a voice said excitedly. She turned to see Natsu behind her grinning like the idiot he was.

"No!" she responded, and Levy tried to hide the picture, but he grabbed it. He held it next to Lucy's face and compared them.

"You liar," he snorted. "This is totally you!" He looked over his shoulder. "Should I be worried about those two guys giving me a death glare?"

"If one has black hair and the other's a redhead, then yes, you should be worried."

"Why?"

"My brothers, Gray and Loke."

"Oh. See ya in Art." He ran off, and Loke and Gray cornered him, yelling about staying away from their sister.

"So why exactly are you interested in me?" she asked him as he sat down with her and Levy.

"Let's see… you're hot, you're smart, and you're incredibly talented."

"Really?!" She turned the color of his hair.

"Go out with me."

"I can't. I have my brothers, and whenever I try to go out on a date with anyone, they keep me home."

"Who said you have to tell them?"

"I'll totally help you out, Lu!" Levy said, smiling broadly.

"I'll tell them I'm at your place for a sleepover, and you'll back me up."

"What if they call?"

"Levy, if my brothers call, tell them I'm out getting a pizza."

"Sounds good!" Natsu cheered, earning him a glare from Erza. He slid his arm around Lucy.

"Little too soon for that!" she chuckled nervously, smacking his hand.

"You're gonna be my girl, so get used to it."

The plan was set. Natsu was taking Lucy to one of those old movies while Levy held down the fort.

"What movie are you two seeing again?"

"_Legally Blonde_. He let me pick."

"Aww! I never knew the captain of the football team was such a sweetie. He's all yours, though."

"So, Levy," Jellal began over the phone. "Where's Lucy?"

"Out getting a pizza."

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked a bit later.

"Getting some more snacks."

"Where's Lucy?" Loke asked.

"Out, um…"

"Where's our sister?"

"On a date, at the movies, seeing _Legally Blonde_! I promised her I wouldn't say anything! I'm such a terrible friend!"

There was silence on the end of the line. He had hung up. All three rushed out the door and to the movie theater to catch their sister on her way out.

"So I thought it was majorly cheesy," Natsu told Lucy as they walked out of the screening room.

"I thought it was sweet and romantic."

"Yeah, but still cheesy. I mean, who does all that?"

"I might, if it was the right guy!"

"Am I that guy?" He put his arm around her.

"Maybe, if you play your cards right… oh, no." She had spotted her brothers.

"What?"

"It's my brothers. They're here." Natsu barely had time to look in their direction before Gray tackled him.

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing with our little sister?" he snarled.

"I'm Natsu, and I'm out on a date with her."

"She's not allowed to date!" Gray yelled as he began pushing Natsu's face into the carpet. A security guy came over and politely threw them both out. Loke, Lucy, and Jellal followed to find both teens in a fight.

"GRAY!" Lucy finally screamed. "NATSU! STOP IT!" They both stopped.

"I just wanted to make sure—" Gray began, but his sister slapped him.

"I'm seventeen, Gray! One year younger than you!"

"Enough," Jellal said, frowning. "We will discuss this at home."

"I'm just going to go now. See ya in Art, Luce." She watched sadly as he walked to his car.

"What the heck was that?" she asked them when they got home. "You showed up on my first date—ever —and totally tried to murder the guy!" She was giving a glare to her brothers that they felt uncomfortable under. Even though they basically controlled her life, when it came to family matters, she had all three wrapped around her finger.

"Sorry," Gray muttered.

"I'll be lucky if Natsu ever _speaks_ to me again! You just don't get it!" She ran upstairs to her room, leaving her three brothers feeling ashamed.

"If that boy makes our baby sister act like that, we shouldn't let them be together," Loke said suddenly.

"We'll keep 'em apart," Gray agreed. Jellal went upstairs and knocked on Lucy's door.

"Go away," she called tearfully.

"Lucy, it's Jellal." She opened the door and let him in.

"Are you going to stop me from ever leaving, too?"

"No. I want you to live your life, which is why I think you need to stay with Natsu."

"I don't think he'll even speak to me again."

"Hey. If you two made a _real_ connection like I think you did, I think he'll want you more than ever."

"Really?!" She wasn't crying anymore. The smile on her face was worth it.

"You can go out with him, but you have to be home by ten every night. That's your curfew, okay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Jellal!" She gave him a big hug. Then he got up to leave. "Oh, and Jellal?"

"Yes?"

"I think you need meet one of my classmates. I'll have her come over. She's totally your type."

"Sure, sure… wait, what?" Lucy giggled as she shut the door. One of her brothers didn't mind her dating. She was sure the others would come around eventually.

**Katie: I am so random. The classmate Lucy was referring to is Erza. I ship her and Jellal so hard. They used to be my OTP but I couldn't write any stories with them, so Natsu and Lucy filled the space.**

** Natsu: Why am I such a dork in this story?**

** Katie: Because you're one all the time.**

** Lucy: Yep!**

** Katie: Now, Lucy, back to our game. Truth or Dare?**

** Lucy: Hmm… Dare!**

** Katie: *grins evilly* I dare you to kiss Natsu. On the lips.**

** Lucy: *blushes* Okay.**

** *Lucy and Natsu kiss***

** Katie: Read and Review!**


	3. Awkward Encounter

**Gray: Katie, I think you should check your reviews for one of your stories.**

** Katie: *checks reviews* Holy. Crap. Are. You. Kidding. Me!? Wow. **_**Their Sister's Boyfriend**_** is really popular, huh? 786 views, at current count, and nine reviews. I'd really like to see those numbers go up. Maybe I should update.**

** Natsu: I'm still with Lucy though, right?**

** Katie: *rolls eyes* It's a NaLu fic, bro. What do you think? Besides, I thought you didn't like Lucy that way.**

** Natsu: I dug my own grave, didn't I?**

** Katie: Here's some more of the story. Hope it doesn't get too gory.**

** Gray: Jeez, who are you? William Shakespeare?**

** Katie: A poem about gore? Must I lecture you more? That's not how Shakespeare goes. More like a poem by Edgar Allen Poe. **

"Hey, Natsu," Lucy sighed. Levy was too embarrassed about giving away their secret to look at either of them.

"Hey, Luce!" he responded. "So, when do you wanna go out again?"

"Wait… you mean you don't mind my crazy brothers?"

"Hey! Gray's actually a challenge to fight. Loke and Jellal don't seem too bad."

"You should see what happens when someone _really_ messes with me. Last guy who did that's still in the hospital."

"Oh, it was recent?"

"No, it was three years ago."

"Um, should I be worried?"

"No. As long as you treat me right, and Gray and Loke aren't acting weird." She turned to Levy. "Levy, you're awfully quiet."

"I let your brothers know where you were. They called every. Thirty. Minutes. I almost lost my mind, and I ran out of excuses, so I told the truth."

"It's okay. Jellal's my cool brother. He doesn't mind Natsu and I dating as long as he gets me home by ten." She suddenly remembered something she had told her brother. "Hey, Erza!" Natsu looked scared.

"Yes, Lucy?" the redhead answered.

"How about you come over to my house this afternoon to study?"

"Sounds doable. I'll be there."

***after school #schoolsux***

Erza walked through the front door of Lucy's house to find Gray and Loke playing video games while their sister kept trying to pull them away.

"I'll handle this," Erza told her new friend. "Both of you. Go. Now." Frightened by her tone, both boys scampered upstairs to do something. Probably something stupid, but something else.

An hour later, Erza and Lucy were on break. Lucy smiled. It was four o'clock, which meant Jellal would be home… now. The front door opened. Jellal walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Erza. She stared at him, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"Jellal, this is my friend, Erza," Lucy giggled. "Erza, this is my oldest brother, Jellal."

"A-a p-pleasure!" Jellal stuttered, holding his hand out.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you!" Erza squeaked, taking the hand in a handshake. Lucy smiled. Jellal had lost his stutter at the age of fifteen, when their parents had suddenly died and he had become head of the family. He hadn't stuttered since, but somehow, Erza brought out his inner nerd. Also, from what Lucy had seen since she arrived at the school, nothing fazed Erza; she was the most terrifying girl at Fairy High; yet here Erza was, acting terrified of her brother.

"I mentioned her to you last night, remember?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Y-yes. Er-Erza, w-would y-you l-like t-to st-stay f-for d-dinner?"

"I-I w-would l-love t-to!" Lucy giggled and went to tell her other two brothers about the encounter. Gray promptly burst out laughing when he heard Jellal got his stutter back. Even though he was two years younger than his older brother, he had teased him about his speech impediment mercilessly.

***Library, right after spring break***

"Natsu, are you even listening?!"

"Yeah, you're beautiful… wait, what?"

"I asked you what age Joan of Arc died at!"

"Uhh… sixteen?"

"Close. It was nineteen. You are never going to pass your finals."

"Well, it's hard to pay attention when your tutor is also your girlfriend! Speaking of tutoring, how about I teach _you _about something?"

"About what?"

"How about… how to make out?" _WHACK! _Her history book made contact with his head.

"Nice try, Natsu, but you'll have to be more subtle."

"Come on, Luce! We've been dating for four months! In that time, we haven't made out once!"

"Well, I'm sorry to cut our session short, but a friend of mine from Sabertooth High is coming for the weekend, and I need to get ready for her. Don't come to my house this weekend, at all."

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy watched outside excitedly. A red SUV pulled up, and a pretty girl with white hair practically flew out of the car with her bags.

"LUCY!" she squealed.

"Lisanna!" Lucy called.

"How's Fairy High? Have you met any of my old friends? Have you met Natsu?"

"Whoa! How about you get settled in the house first?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you again!"

Once Lisanna was settled, she launched her barrage of questions. How was Fairy High? Had she met any of Lisanna's old friends? Had she met Natsu? When Lucy told Lisanna they had been dating for the past four months, she practically passed out from joy.

"Oh, is he still a sweetie?"

"Yeah, except when he tries to get me to make out with him."

"He was weird when _we_ were dating, too. We broke up on a mutual agreement. The relationship just felt stale, so neither of us was happy. It was the best decision."

"Well, I'm taking it slow, you know? How's everyone at Sabertooth?"

"Angel sent that article to an old friend of mine named Levy."

"I know."

"Sting is still wondering where the heck you went. I didn't tell him because I know you don't want a stalker, but he's going to find out eventually."

"No he won't. Natsu said if any guy ever tries to flirt with me, he'll kill them."

"Sounds like him to me, Lucy."

"Lucy," Jellal said. "Some of your friends are here." Lucy groaned as she and Lisanna went downstairs to open the door. Levy, Juvia, Erza, Aries, Gajeel, and, of course, Natsu, were at the door.

"Hey, Levy. Come in, you guys." Levy saw Lisanna and immediately ran to hug her old friend. After hellos with almost everyone, she and Natsu just stood there awkwardly.

"Um, hi, Lisanna," he finally said. "What are you doing here?"

"Catching up with Lucy for the weekend."

_This must have been why Luce wanted me to stay away_, he thought.

The rest of the evening went rather well, and Erza and Jellal even announced that they were dating. As you can imagine, Lucy was happy for her big brother, and everyone else was, too. They knew that it was only a matter of time before Gray fell for Juvia and Loke for Aries.

**Katie: Exposition and then fluff. That sums up the chapter. Also, hidden NaLi! BTW, NaLi shippers hate NaLu; NaLu shippers hate NaLi. Well, in my stories, NaLu may win out in the end, but that doesn't mean I completely dislike NaLi. But, one thing I do need to say. My number one Fairy Tail fanfiction pet peeve is Lisanna bashing. She is **_**not **_**going to mess up Natsu and Lucy getting together, because Natsu and Lucy are soulmates and will end up together. Hiro Mashima said that by the end of the series, Natsu and Lucy will end up together. Plus, there's the whole "charm spell" thing. A charm spell can only be broken by a person's soulmate. Natsu broke a charm spell on Lucy when they first met. Connect the dots. The shipping. You cannot escape it. I am Katie!**

** Natsu: Her weirdness. You cannot escape it. She is Lucy!**

** Lucy: My foot. You can't escape it. I am Lucy! *delivers Lucy kick to Natsu***

** Katie: Read and review while I keep the happy couple from murdering each other. Oh! I almost forgot. Review my stories, but add questions you have for me or PM them. I would like to do a Q and A soon, and I need some Qs for me to A! **


End file.
